trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemo
Nemo is an inhabitant of the town of Grancel. Trails in the Sky: First Chapter He's usually found playing in the park of the royal city's eastern section together with his mother. His mother, Clare, is a flight attendant working for the Liberl Orbalship Corporation and was on the Linde when the airship got hijacked by the Capuas. As compensation for what she went through, her employer gave her some extra vacation time to recover from the ordeal. As a result, she has plenty of free time to hang out and play with Nemo, much to his delight. In addition to playing in the park, Nemo also begs his mother to take him to see the matches held in the Grand Arena and Clare eventually gives in and takes him there. He ends up having the time of his life, unaware that his mother was very uncomfortable seeing her former kidnappers take part in the events. While playing in the park and enjoying Sorbet's ice cream, particularly the mint chocolate kind, Nemo meets Lucia, a girl from Manoria village visiting Grancel to attend the Birthday Celebration together with her mother Carla. Nemo and Lucia become fast friends, with both their mothers swiftly following suit, and Nemo telling Lucia about life in Grancel and recounting the time he had a tour of the castle, which was locked down during the Martial Arts Competition. He's hoping to visit Lucia's home at some point in the future and see Manoria for himself. Trails in the Sky: Second Chapter After the Birthday Celebration, Nemo's mother feels ready to get back to work and she can be seen saying goodbye to him at Grancel Airport during Estelle's brief return to Grancel after her training at Le Locle. Having to say goodbye to his mother is a regular occurrance to Nemo since his mother's often away from the capital due to her job, but she tries to be there for him whenever the Linde stops by in Grancel and during the party's stay in the royal city she's frequently seen hanging out with him, playing with him or offering to buy him ice cream in order to make up for her absence. Nemo in turn tries his best to be understanding, look after the house and put on a brave face when his mother's working despite the fact he frequently feels lonely in her absence. When the aureole is unsealed and causes a nation-wide shutdown of orbal power, the Linde gets stranded in Rolent, but Clare is so worried about Nemo that she travels back to Grancel on foot. With the house dark and cold during the night due to the shutdown of lights and heating orbments, Nemo was having a very difficult time on his own and when he sees his mother making an unexpected return, he's relieved to the point of tears, much to his embarrassment later on. While Nemo's still far too young to start working at the moment, he's hoping to follow in his mother's footsteps and work on an airliner himself when he grows up. Relations Nemo's the son of Clare and eventually befriends Lucia while the latter is visiting Grancel Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 1 SC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 8 SC)